Scared Silly
Plot Scene begins with Eyeguy standing on top of a building in Bellwood, looking down at the Forever Ninja who appears to be searching for something. '' Eyeguy: ''(Shoots flames out of the eyes in hands, and the flames get in front of the Forever Ninja) EYE, see ya! (Grins) The Forever Ninja jumps on the building and proceeds to engage Eyeguy in combat, and eventually kicks him of the building. '' ''Landing in a dumpster, momentarily hurt, Eyeguy sits up. '' Eyeguy: EYE, can't believe you just did that! ''The Forever Ninja leaps off the building with two laser-swords in hand, about to land on Eyeguy and strike him. Eyeguy: (Closes all eyes) PEEK-A-BOO! EYE, see you! (Activates giant chest eye and blasts the Forever Ninja into the sky, out of sight) Eyeguy gets out of the dumpster and walks along the sidewalk knocking off some dirt and trash off his body. Max pulls up next to Eyeguy in the Rustbucket II. Max: Nice work, what, with you taking down that Ninja. Now let's go. Eyeguy: EYE, know, right? (Reverts back) Ben gets in the Rustbucket II and Max starts driving to Plumber HQ. '' Ben: (Notices Plumber HQ) Please, tell me that we're going Trick-or-Treating with the plumbers, Grandpa. Grandpa: No time for that Ben. We've been called to do a important mission for a Plumber stationed in New York City. ''(Stops at Plumber HQ and he and Ben walk in) '' ''Ben and Max go and view video footage of the Plumber in New York. He appears to be tired, and his plumber suit looks damaged. The plumber claims he is being attacked by a vampire. The bad news doesn't stop there, he says, and reveals that the vampire is a Vladat who is currently hypnotizing the city as he speaks. Suddenly, hypnotized humans appear and begin to go after the plumber. The footage stops with the signal being cut off. Max: That was a recording from Magister Marks who was stationed in New York City about a week ago. We got the footage just an hour ago. Ben: (Notices that he is upset) There's something else isn't there? Max: We both know that the Vladat he is talking about is Lord Transyl...but what you don't know is that somehow he crashed landed there about a week ago, but we presumed he didn't survive the crash, and we didn't bother to scan the area. Thanks to us, we're responsible for an alien vampire taking over New York. Max walks over to a machine with Ben, and they both get in. Max reveals that the machine teleports the user or users to their specified locations. Max says the coordinates out loud, and the two are instantly teleported to New York City. Ben is shocked to see that the buildings and scenery look disastrous. Max on the other hand, doesn't look surprised and tells Ben that should head over to where Magister Marks was last seen. Ben: Ok, Grandpa. All we need to do is wait until sunrise. After that, Lord Transyl will die from the sun. Mission accomplished! (smiles) Max: By logic, yes. But he's been in New York for quite some time. He should've been done for a long time ago. Something's keeping him alive, in the sun. Ben turns around and hears moans and groans from some a large group locals with corrupturas on there foreheads. Some wield weapons such as poles or other blunt objects. Max pulls out a blaster and confirms that all it does is put the victim to sleep for at least 5 hours. Ben scrolls through holograms while Max begins shooting. Ben: Come on, I can't just beat these guys down...there humans! (Is about to transform into Swampfire) Meh. (Ben transforms into Icepick) Icepick: (Facepalms) Why do I even bothe- (Is tackled by a group of locals) Icepick: (Struggles to get free) Get off me, i'm way cool for you guys! Max shoots the pile of controlled locals and they fall asleep. Icepick gets up and beats up the remaining people. Then, he slides over to Max on his Ice trails and leaves the scene with him before anymore hypnotized people come. '' ''Max and Ben slide around New York, looking for Magister Marks. They wind-up with no clues or leads as to where he might be, but Max gets out his Plumber Badge and it shows where Magister Marks was at five minutes ago. They quickly slide to the location in a moment's notice. '' Max: Look, it's him! ''(Points Blaster at Lord Transyl) Lord Transyl: Insignificant human! You'll make a nice snack for me! Icepick: The only thing you're eating is a cold ''knuckle-sandwich! ''(Reverts back) Ben: Awww man! (Shakes head in discomfort) '' ''Lord Transyl reveals that with his new found army of hypnotized people, he is the most powerful being on earth. Then he proclaims that once he controls several other states on earth, he can finally commence in starting his worldwide feast. After explaining that, he tells Ben that after being stuck in space, weakened, a nasty asteroid collision landed him on a faraway planet. Instead of eating the inhabitants, like he wanted, he forced them to become his slaves and make him a ship that could find Ben to and begin his revenge. '' Max: What have you done with Magister Marks?! Lord Transyl: ''(Hisses) The weakling plumber? Look behind the Omnitrix Wearer! (Grins) Ben and Max turn around and are stunned when they see Magister Marks with a corruptura on his forehead, and a large group of people being controlled by Lord Transyl. '' Ben: Ok, we're out numbered. But tell me this, what with those things on your wrists? Trying to make a fashion-statement. Lord Transyl: (Snarks) Silence, idiot-human! These devices protect me from the harsh sunlight that this disgusting world has to offer. So that means I can cause a great feast upon your planet. (Eyes glow brightly, quickly) Get them, my overwhelmed children! ''Magister Marks and the rest of the controlled people run at Ben and Max, about to attack. Ben: I've been in this situation so many times...(Scrolls through holograms and goes to Whampire) (Hits Omnitrix) Whampire: Now, where were we? (Flys up to Lord Transyl and they begin fighting) Max: Ben! Get those things off Transyl's wrists! I've got an idea! (Pull out concussion grenade and throws it at the crowd) Magister Marks avoids the explosion, and goes to Max. They starting fighting and Magister Marks knocks Max off his feet. He pulls out a Mach 22.0 Energy Pistol. He points it at Max, who is surprised and holds still. Whampire: (Notices that Max is about to be shot) ''I got this. ''(Uppercuts Lord Transyl, and throws him at Magister Marks) Lord Transyl: Ughhh! I knew these humans were a waste of time! I should've fed upon them when I had the perfect opportunity...(groans) Whampire: Look dude, you are one sick little vampire. Now me, on the other hand-''(Is blasted by Magister Marks)'' Ahhck! Whampire kneels down, hurt. Lord Transyl takes this opportunity to spit a corruptura on Max, who was focused on defeating the mob of hypnotized people. Lord Transyl then flys up to Whampire and mercilessly beats him up. '' Whampire: Oooff...right in the...(Reverts back)'' Ben: I don't need an Omnitirx to defeat you! Lord Transyl: (Sarcastic face) Really?! Ben: Ok...maybe I do. (Activates Omnitrix and slams it down) The Worst: Uhhh...this isn't gonna be pretty. Lord Transyl: I haven't devoured an Atrocian yet, but there is a first time for everything, I suppose. The Worst: (Runs away but trips and falls on Max, breaking his Corruptura) Max: (Mumbles under The Worst) Mmmphh!! The Worst gets up and apologizes and throws a stun grenade at Lord Transyl's chest, and the explosion vaporizes the Devices on his wrist. '' Max: Now's your chance, Ben! Finish him off, and stop him before it's too late! ''Magister Marks and the group of people embrace Max and pile on him, Ben is enraged by this and activates the Omnitrix and transforms) Toepick: It's Hero-Time! Lord Transyl: Fool! You'll have no such confidence, once your entire planet is consumed by me. (Maniacal laughter) Toepick: (Opens cage and slowly creeps over to Lord Transyl) ''SURPIRSE! ''Lord Transyls turns extremely white, and is in horror as he backs away slowly against a building. '' Lord Transyl: G-g-get away fr-r-om me! ''All the corrupturas are being shown, they are now breaking, with all the humans going back to normal, with some suffering from headaches) Toepick: But wait, there's more! (Hits Omnitrix) Toepick transforms into Nightmare Nightmare: Let's see how you like being tormented! Freak! (Laughs) Nightmare shoots several dark beams at Lord Transyl, viciously beats him up, and finishes him off with one punch. Max arrives and Ben reverts back. Max pulls out the Null Void Projector and sends Lord Transyl there with no hesitation. '' Ben: Well Grandpa, that's a rap. Magister Marks: Indeed. Thanks, you've literally saved our entire universe from evil. ''(Shakes Ben and Max's hand) Ben: That's what? My 100th time? No thanks necessary. Magister Marks: Sooooooooo, how do we get home? Do you have a plumber ship nearby? Max: About that...(chuckles). Max, Ben, and Magister Marks frown and slowly walk away, claiming that they'll go catch the nearest bus to Bellwood. '' Characters * Ben Tennyson * Grandpa Max * Magister Marks * Citizens of New York Villains * Forever Ninja * Hypnotized Citizens of New York (Formerly) * Lord Transyl Aliens Used * Eyeguy (First appearance) * Icepick (Selected Alien was Swampfire) (First appearance) * Whampire (First appearance) * The Worst (Accidental Transformation) (First appearance) * Toepick (First appearance) * Nightmare (First appearance) Trivia * This episode was submitted and created for the Anur System Contest. * Lord Transyl is the first villain in the series to be sent into the Null Void. * The fact that Whampire, Toepick, and Nightmare were in the episode is a tribute to the contest. * This will be the only non-canon episode of ''Ben 10 Galactic Legends. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends